Reaching Out
by FFirst2L
Summary: This is a depressing AxelOC Ash oneshot.


Reaching Out: An Axel/Ash fic

**FM:** This is for my friend Tori because she asked me to write her a depressing fic. Enjoy! Also do tell me how good I did on writing an angst story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel or Demyx since they are owned by SquareEnix and Ash is owned by my good friend. So DO NOT SUE…I have no money (I get paid 6.30 an hour!)

Note: _Song, "Thoughts" _"Speaking" (authors notes) /_Flashback_ /

_What must I do to make you understand?  
You mean everything to me  
Don't have the strength to say  
Give this heart of mine a chance  
And maybe then you will see  
_

Ash was alone in her bedroom looking at a picture of her and Axel together. She remembered that day really well. It was when they were at the beach with their friends Zexion and Demyx for a weekend. A lot of crazy stuff happened that weekend and just thinking of it made her smile but also brought a tear to her eye.

"_Axel…why did you have to leave me?"_ Ash thought as she ran her pointer finger over the picture making an outline of his pale face and red spiky hair.

/ "_Come on Demyx let's go down to the water!"_

"_Hey wait a second!" Axel yelled from over on his towel._

"_What!"_

"_Come here." Ash stomped her foot but went over to him anyway._

"_What?" Axel just leaned up and kissed her lips quickly._

"_Just be careful." He said before shooing her off and lying back down._

Ash just smiled at the memory and then got up to get dressed.

_And I'll do anything, do anything that you tell me  
And I'll be there, I'll be there if you need me_

"Hey Ash are you home!" Someone called from the front door.

"_Who is that?"_ Ash asked herself as she left her room and went to her front door.

"Oh my god Demyx!" ash squealed as she suddenly hugged him.

"Nice to see you to… how are you holding up?" He asked in a serious tone. (Yeah right like that could happen. He goes by cue cards!)

"I'm ok I guess… it's lonely here with him gone. Want to come in?"

"Sure." Ash moved out of the way of the door and allowed Demyx inside.

"I'm sorry that you feel so depressed and sad Ash. I wish there was something I could do. It's not like I can tell you where he was going…" _"Shit I said too much."_

"You know where he's going!" Ash yelled at him.

"D…Did I say that? I meant it's not like I knew w…where he was going."

"You know… come on tell me. Please?" Ash pleaded.

"I can't…I promised."

"Then I will have to get the information from you by force."

"What are you and all 4' 11'' of you going to do all 5'8'' of me?" He asked looking down at her.

"This…" Ash lunged at Demyx knocking him to the floor and started to mercilessly tickle him.

"Now tell me where he is."

"N…Ne…Never!"

"Then I will continue this torture upon you." Ash said smiling at him.

"A…Ash I …I can't…b…breathe."

"Then tell me." She said as she continued her assault on his poor sides.

"A…Alr…Alright! I'll…I'll tell!" Ash ceased her attack to allow him to catch his breath.

"He's heading to the darkness realm district." Demyx said finally giving in.

"That's all the way on the other side of this place!" Ash exclaimed. Demyx stayed with Ash most of the day before leaving when it started to get dark.

"Ash promise me that you won't follow him." Demyx said as he went to the door.

"I promise Demyx."

"Good I will talk to you later." Unknown to him she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

Ash began to gather her things as soon as Demyx left and was well out of sight.

"_I will find you Axel_" Ash thought as she left her house.

_Reachin' out to you  
Do you feel it too?  
Loving you is all I wanna do  
I'm completely sure  
I've never felt this way before  
When I smile you know that there is something more_

Ash runs through the city in the pouring rain looking like a lost puppy. Her clothes cling to her small form like a second skin and her hair is plastered down to her face.

"_Why?...Why did you have to leave me? You knew this would happen. Why did I let you go?"_ Tears streamed down her face as she continued to run. Ash ran for what seemed like hours until she tripped falling into a puddle on the road. She gets up and continues running, ignoring the looks and stares that she continues to get as she runs. Every once in a while she falls but gets back up and runs more. Suddenly Ash falls once last time but cries out looking up into the darkly clouded sky.

"AXEL!" She yells out before she falls onto all fours to the ground and sobs. 

_What must I do so I can make you see?  
The light that shines in my eyes  
You brighten up my day  
You even help me find my way  
I wish you're always by my side_

"_I have to find him. I need him here."_ Ash got the strength to get up and keep going. (She can really run .) Her determination to find Axel over powering her exhaustion.

**With Axel:**

"So where is she Axel?" Xemnas asked number 8 of the organization.

"I told you already that I don't know where she is so stop asking me."

"We found her sir." Axel's body stiffened when Zexion said this. (no he isn't dead… yet)

"Well where is she?"

"She is on the other side of the city along with that traitor Demyx."

"Bring them both to me at once." Xemnas ordered.

"Yes sir." Then Zexion disappeared to gather a search party for the two.

"You are of no use to me anymore Axel." Xemnas said. "Get out of my sight."

"Sir…" Then the unknown left. _"Ash please be alright I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."_ Axel thought as he wandered the halls of the castle.

**Flashback-**

Axel and Ash were alone in their apartment just sitting together. Ash had fallen asleep in his lap and he was running his fingers through her long blonde hair enjoying the time they were having together.

"_I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to leave you for a while until I stop them .I have to do something so that they won't get to you. I'm just worried with how you are going to take it. All I know is that I have to do something."_ Axel thought before drifting off himself.

**End Flashback-**

_And I can't stop, don't know how to stop thinkin' of you  
And I'll do anything, do anything to be near, near you_

"_Ash…"_ Axel continued to walk through the halls until he reached the door and walked the city streets. Axel's clothes became like a second skin even more then they were to begin with as he walked in the pouring rain.

"_I wonder what she's doing right now"_ Axel thought as he continued to walk.

**With Ash:**

After hours of running through the city Ash collapsed out of pure exhaustion.

_Reachin' out to you  
Do you feel it too?  
Loving you is all I wanna do  
I'm completely sure  
I've never felt this way before  
Deep inside you know that there is something more_

Ash woke up hours later with a slight headache but felt rested.

"_How did I get here?"_ Ash asked herself as she looked around the small room. Then someone walked into the room.

"You're awake. That's good… here." Sora handed her a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Figured you might have a headache after being in the rain so long and running so much."

"How did you…"

"It's happened to me don't worry. Just rest up. What were you doing out there anyway?"

"Looking for someone." Ash said looking down at the blankets. Then what she said hit her and she jumped out of bed and was about to leave.

"I wouldn't do that." Sora said.

"And why the hell not I have to find Axel!"

"Look at yourself." Sora said trying not to laugh. Ash looked down and saw that she was naked.

"What the hell!" She yelled at the brunette.

"Your clothes were wet so I took them off of you and put them in the dryer to dry. They should be almost done. Don't worry I didn't do anything I wouldn't anyway." Sora said getting up and walking to the door.

"Gay huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Must have disappointed a lot of girls."

"Just a few…by the way I'm Sora."

"Ash."

"You said you were looking for Axel? I've seen him before. The one I'm looking for might be with him so we can look together then."

"Thanks."

**With Axel:**

"You!" Axel said pointing a finger at the other figure standing in the rain.

"Yeah what about me?" the figure said.

"I thought that Roxas killed you."

"Not a chance. You really think that I would let that Sora look alike kill me?"

"I guess not. So what are you doing back here anyway?"

"Looking for someone. What about you?"

"Protecting someone."

"Wow…"

"I bet he's looking for you."

"I don't know anymore."

"Believe me I know he is." Axel and the figure walked through the city talking to each other.

_Reachin' out to you  
Do you feel it too?  
Loving you is all I wanna do  
I'm completely sure  
I've never felt this way before  
Deep inside you know that there is something more_

Without noticing where they were going four people ended up walking into each other.

"Oww…" Sora said rubbing his head.

"Sora?" the figure asked looking at the brunette

"Riku!" without warning the brunette jumped on his friend

"I looked everywhere for you."

"Sora pull yourself together."

"Axel…" Ash's eyes welled up with tears.

"Ash I told you to stay there!" Axel shouted.

"Axel…"

"Ash will you ever listen to me? I did this for you. Do you think that I wanted to leave you there alone? No I didn't but the organization is after you and that was the only thing that I could do was try and stops them before it was too late to save you." In the middle of Axel's rant Ash wrapped her arms around him and held onto him like he was going to disappear.

"Axel I'm sorry but I had to. I couldn't go on anymore without you. Axel I love you so much that I don't know what to do when you're not there. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad just worried about you." Axel said returning her embrace.

"Sora lets go and finish this fight."

"Right." Sora said to Riku before they ran off leaving the newly reunited couple in the rain.

"I love you so much Axel…" Ash said as tears still fell from her eyes.

"I love you too just listen to me the next time something like this happens ok?"

"Sure." Unknown to Axel Ash's fingers were crossed.

"Come on lets get out of here I think that they can handle the rest from here." Axel said before Ash and he made their way back home.  
_Deep inside you know that there is something more_

**END…**

**FM:** There is my one angst one-shot story! Tell me how you liked it or if I should stay away from writing angst ever again.


End file.
